Ride 'Em
by ThatWritingHo
Summary: Yes, you had definitely known what you were doing when you put on this dress.


A delighted giggle escaped your lips as your back collided with the front door, the cutout of your dress exposing your skin to the cool wood. The large, warm hands of your excited lover gripped your hips, pinning you in place as he grinned down at you, eyes sparkling and ears wiggling.

"You're awfully eager tonight, Jin." You rolled your hips against his to brush his growing erection as he laughed.

"Don' pretend ya don' know, darlin." He leaned down to press his lips to yours, muffling your laughter at his words with a heated kiss. Your hands tangled in his red locks as his trailed your sides, running along your curves to cup your ass and draw you closer.

"_Jin_.." Soft lips descended upon your neck, placing hot, ardent kisses on your skin, before tracing your jawline and tickling against the shell of your ear. He hummed softly, making you shiver.

"_Mm_, ya just look so captivatin .. All 've been able ta think about is 'aving that sweet cunt on my tongue." A swift nip to your earlobe punctuated his salacious words, his melodic speech sending a wave of heat between your legs. Lord, he knew how wet his voice made you.

Velvet lips meshed with yours once more as Jin's wandering hands crept under the hem of your dress, tracing light, teasing patterns up the backs of your thighs. Thumbs hooked under the band of your panties, easing them over your hips and allowing them to fall freely to the floor, where you proceeded to kick the unwanted garment away. Hands found your ass again and lifted a thigh to wrap around his hips, grinding his clothed length against your rapidly dampening core, your back arching to press your body flush to his.

A soft, sweet moan escaped the demon as you began to leave open mouthed kisses along his neck, teeth gently scraping against his sweet spot. His hold on your thigh was released as he pulled away, leaving you to whimper softly at the loss of contact. He chuckled at your pout, which turned into full blown laughter at the shriek you let out as he hoisted you up over his shoulder, hand lightly slapping your upper thigh as you glared at his back.

"What the hell? Put me down!" You squirmed in his hold as he continued to snicker, making his way to the bedroom.

"Now now, don' get yer knickers in a knot. Though I suppose ya can't, can ye? Left those in tha other room, we did!" You couldn't help but giggle as he laughed, you could always count on him to continue to make jokes even while seducing you.

Jin plopped himself down on the side of the bed, leaning forward until you safely planted your stilettos on the ground. He grinned at the sight of your flushed cheeks and messy hair, his hands snaking around your hips as he pulled you down. You met his lips halfway, quickly losing yourselves in a frenzied kiss; lips, teeth, and tongues dancing together as he laid back, dragging you on top of him to straddle his waist.

Resuming your earlier mission, you moved your mouth down his neck, licking and nipping at the soft skin as he gave a shuddering, breathy moan. His stiff cock was pressing onto your ass, his hips rocking up, desperate for friction. A wanton moan was ripped from the red head as your wandering lips landed at their destination; Jin's sensitive earlobe. He began to squirm, and you quickly took his hands in yours, lacing your fingers and pinning them next to his head as he panted under your ministrations.

Nothing was quite as arousing as having someone so powerful reduced to a _quivering mess_ at your touch.

You finally released his ear, letting him gasp for air as you sat up, grinding yourself down onto him with a light groan, leaving a wet spot on his pants. He took the hint when you tugged at the end of his shirt, sitting up briefly to yank it off. Hands pulled on your hips, easing you upwards on his body.

"C'mere and give ol' Jin a taste, love." A chill rand own your spine at his words, and you adjusted yourself, kneeling over his head as you held your dress up. Big blue eyes took in the sight of your dripping pussy hovering above his face. He made a small sound of appreciation, his breath ghosting over your heated folds and making you shiver. Large hands gripped your thighs as he pulled you down, his nose pressing into your clit as his tongue teasingly traced around your entrance. Your hands tangled in his hair, attempting to ground yourself to something.

"Fuck.." It took all your willpower not to start humping his face right then and there, but you managed to hold it together, even when you felt his lips curling into a smile against you. He gave a few long, strong licks to your aching pussy before gliding up to your sensitive bundle of nerves, moaning at the taste. The tip of his hot tongue teased slow circles as you whimpered, hips grinding instinctively as you attempted to press against his mouth, but his hands held you firmly in place.

"Jin… Please, _more_…" He hummed against you, taking the sweet bud into his lips and beginning to suck, tongue continuing to circle as you cried out. The hands on your thighs disappeared; one trailing to grope your breast, teasing your nipple through the fabric, the other reaching into his pants to stroke himself, leaving you free to roll your hips against his face. His tongue flattened against you, giving broad licks and dipping into your entrance before returning to your throbbing clit, sucking harshly.

"Nnngh, _Jin_… Fuck yes, that's it… You're _so good_, baby." He moaned out in reply, his hand gripping your hip, shifting the angle to dip his tongue further down, swirling over your tight asshole. Your head lolled back as you ground harder down on him, your body beginning to shake as you neared release. Jin returned to your clit, attacking it with vicious strokes of his tongue as he inserted two digits into your weeping entrance, curling them and pressing against your gspot.

Looking down, you caught his lustful gaze, cheeks flushed and slick from your wetness as he watched you. The intensity of his eyes sent waves of pleasure coursing through you as you fell over the edge, hips faltering in their rhythm. Your legs shook, cries of his name falling from your lips as you rode out your ecstasy on his tongue. Breathless and tingling, you managed to gain control over your weak legs enough to move off of him, collapsing on the bed next to his head.

Jin sat up, licking his lips as he turned to you, and gave you a big smile which you happily returned. He stood to remove his pants, then crawled on top of you, nose brushing against yours as he leaned down to sweetly peck you lips. His legs settled between yours, the tip of his shaft rubbing against your sensitive clit, his precum smearing with your essence as your hips jerked. You arched your back, grinning to yourself as he buried his throbbing cock into your soaked pussy.

Yes, you had _definitely_ known what you were doing when you put on this dress.


End file.
